To hell and back
by marbear691984
Summary: Veronica is in the FBI and comes home to Neptune. LoVe prevails and some unexpected old friends return. Expect the unexpected! Pregnancies, weddings and deaths you know normal Neptune occurrings.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to this so please review!

Disclaimer I do not own Veronica Mars! But I do own any new characters I introduce!

My name is Veronica Mars and I live in Neptune California. I am 19 years old but to say I'm an ordinary teen is an understatement. When I was 16 my best friend Lilly Kane was murdered by her boyfriend's father but no one knew at the time it was him it wasn't until a year later after my life was made a living hell by Lilly's boyfriend Logan Echolls, who I had an on again off again relationship with which is currently off after he beat the crap out of my boyfriend Piz, that I found out the hard way. Enough about the past I want to tell you all about the present. While I took a summer internship with the FBI I solved a very high profile case all on my own earning myself a spot as an agent with them. I am the first ever teenager to work as an agent for the FBI. I have solved lots of cases and earned a reputation as a kick ass girl. I received an email the other day that could change it all though and am not sure what to do. The email was from my first love Duncan Kane brother to my best friend Lilly. At the beginning of our senior year there was a bus crash that put his ex girlfriend Meg in a coma, come to find out Meg was pregnant. Meg woke up for a few days and had the baby but died later on. Duncan, with the help of yours truly, kidnapped the baby and took off. He had named her Lilly after his sister. The email from Duncan said that Lilly was real sick and needed to come back to the States for treatment and he pleaded with me to help him. With Duncan wanted for kidnapping that was a hard thing to do I just have to figure out how to get around the system.

I went to the only place I knew that could help me figure it out." Honey I'm home." I yelled as I walked through the ever so familiar doors to my father's apartment. I barely made it in before I was tackled by my beloved dog Back up. As I was playing with him I heard my dad walk out of his room.

"Veronica! So nice of you to come see your old man, so what brings you home?" He says

"Well dad I have a problem without going into specifics I have a case where a person has kidnapped his own daughter and fled the country, but said daughter has a medical issue that can only be helped in the States. Any suggestions?" I asked.

My dad gave me a knowing look and said "Is said kidnapper around your age?"

"There abouts." I said

"Honey I think the only way to help Duncan is to have him turn himself in and throw himself at the mercy of the judge. Unless by some miracle you have proof Meg had every intention of giving Duncan custody of Lilly in case of her death."

"That would work?" I asked joyfully

My dad gave me a look and said "honey what is it?"

"well dad," I started "I was working on a case when we went to see Meg after she woke and I'm pretty sure I left the bug on so all I have to do is find where those tapes are and I got Meg telling me she didn't want her parents anywhere near Lilly!"

My dad gave me another look this one of complete awe and said"you are by far the cleverest girl I know."

After the talk with my dad I went to Hearst College Mac, Wallace, Parker and Piz all still go there. When I got into the FBI they allowed me to take my classes online so I could start immediately. The day I left was a hard one. I broke up with Piz with a promise to still be friends and had a heart to heart with Parker about Logan. Explaining to her that I would always love Logan but knew in my heart that we were each other's kryptonite. And apologizing for the hurt it caused her when they were dating. She forgave me and we have become really good friends. When I left I never even said bye to Logan knowing that if I went to see him I would not be able to help myself and would fall back into old habits. As I walked to Mac and Parkers dorm room I heard a familiar "RONNIE!" _oh lord I thought to myself_. I turned around and there stood Dick Casablancas the last person I wanted to see.

"Well, well if it isn't the bad ass Fed herself. What's up Agent Mars?" he asked

"hi Dick, bye Dick" I said as I turned to walk away but as I turned I hit a wall, well not so much a wall more like the rock hard abs of none other than the love of my life Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I got one review but over 100 read it but I liked that review so much I decided to go with another chapter already. My question to you guys is would you rather really long chapters that I get to once a week or kind of short around 800-1500 word chapters and I get them up almost daily? Let me know and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars; wish I did because it would at least have a movie by now if not back on the air!

When I turned and ran into Logan I lost balance and started to fall, but with Logan's excellent reflexes he caught me."Wow Veronica first time I've saw you in 6 months and I'm already saving you." He said with his arrogant look.

"Well some things never change huh Logan." I said getting goose bumps up my arms from his touch. "How have you been Logan?" I asked once I was back up right.

"Well you would know if you ever answered my calls or texts or emails now wouldn't you." He said with his infamous smirk, god that smirk always had an effect on me.

"Yeah well the life of a Fed is very hectic and I was getting settled in LA and well honestly I didn't know what to say to you Logan. The last time I saw you, you were yet again beating the crap out of some guy and I needed time to think then when I solved that case for the FBI and they asked me to join I kind of just let it go."I said in my matter of fact voice.

Wow I just realized Dick was still standing here, not use to him being so quite so I turned to him before Logan to remark to what I had just said and gave Dick one of my biggest smiles and said "So Dick what's this I hear about you and a certain best friend of mine going out?"

"Eww gross Ronnie you know the Dickster doesn't swing that way besides I'm dating Mac not Wallace." He said

"Dick I know your slow and everything but most normal people have more than one best friend. Mac is my best friend just like Wallace, well Wallace is more like a brother and Mac more like a sister but of course I don't want to confuse you." I said sarcastically.

It always cheered me up to banter with Dick sometimes. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Logan just stood there watching me then turning and walking away, just great he pulled my move just walking away instead of trying to work things out. Dick noticed to and said bye and trotted after Logan.

Feeling a little disappointed in my first encounter with Logan after 6 months I continued walking to Mac and Parkers room. As I was passing by an open door I barely saw the hand as it reached out and grabbed a handful of hair and jerked me into the building. Next thing I know everything goes black.

Sometime later I wake up and am in a small room with no windows tied to a chair. Wow Veronica less than 12 hours back in Neptune and already bad stuff is happening to you. The door across from me opens and a figure walks in I can't really make out the person but I was certain it was a female.

"Well well well if it isn't the infamous slut Veronica Mars." Yep defiantly female, but where have I heard that voice before?

"Who are you and what do you want with me. I am a federal agent and this is a BIG mistake." I said trying to be intimidating but my voice was cracking so it came out like I felt scared.

Meanwhile Mac and Parker are in their room talking when there is a knock at the door Mac gets up and answers the door as she opens it she starts "Veronica you should know by now that you can just walk…" She's cut off when she sees Dick and Logan standing there instead of Veronica.

"What the hell Veronica hasn't been here yet? She was headed this way over an hour ago." Logan said looking worried.

"Let me try Wallace, maybe she went there instead." Parker said from behind Mac looking equally worried.

Parker got Wallace on the phone but he said neither him nor Piz had seen me that day, Parker told him what Logan had said so him and Piz decided to come up to Parker and Macs room.

Logan and Piz had finally started to get along after the beat down Logan gave him over the sex tapes and Logan and Parker had had a very long talk and worked out their issues and had decided to be friends so there was no awkwardness between the group anymore.

As Piz and Wallace got to the room Logan was on the phone with Keith, and Mac was on the phone with Weevil trying to see if either had heard from me. As Logan was talked to Keith telling him I was missing I was still trying to figure out who the heck had me.

Back to me in the room here I was I had figured out it was a woman; pretty sure she was older because she had a mature voice. All of the sudden the lights in the room came on and I saw who my kidnapper was.

"HOLY CRAP, YOU?" was all I could say before my world went dark again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. I thought that since I was doing like a chapter a day leaving off with cliffhangers is ok. Keep reviewing and let me know if I do something bad in it lmao

Disclaimer: I do not own veronica mars

As the light it the woman standing in front of me I saw blonde hair and then her face. Before me stood none other than Mrs. Manning, Meg's mom!

"Mrs. Manning what the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked trying to stay calm what the hell did she want with me. Then it hit me Lilly!

"I have a source that tells me you are trying to get Duncan Kane off for kidnapping my granddaughter! The slut whose fault it is that my daughter is dead wants to help the monster that has took the only thing I had left of my daughter how else do you expect me to act Veronica?"

Contemplating how to handle the situation I tried to figure out how to at least get her to untie me, when I was about to start working my magic I heard a noise and then a man walked into the room. Of course Mrs. Manning would not act alone her husband would be in on it. But when I looked up it wasn't Mr. Manning but Lucky Neptune Highs old janitor! What the hell?

Meanwhile in Parker and Macs room, my dad had made it to Hearst and was talking to security trying to figure out my last location when Logan busts through the door looking worried.

"Um Keith we have an issue, one of my friends said they heard that a man and a blonde woman were asking around about Veronica and Me. One of them said they saw them yesterday and then again today over here. From the description it sounds like Lucky, the old janitor from Neptune High."

"Why would Lucky and some blonde woman want information on you and Veronica?" Mac asked.

It the dawned on Keith "I think the blonde woman is Mrs. Manning and the reason they are asking about Veronica and Logan is because of Duncan and Lilly." He said

"What about Duncan and Lilly?" Logan asked looking anxious.

"Well Lilly has Leukemia and needs treatment that only the U.S. can offer so Veronica is trying to find proof that Meg did not want her parents to have Lilly but that she had every intention of leaving Lilly to Duncan."

Well back to me Lucky and Mrs. Manning had left the room so I was trying to formulate a plan to get myself out of here. Mrs. Manning was one thing but Lucky I know from experience is CRAZY! I knew I had to act fast.

As I was about to get the rope untied Lucky walks back into the room and come over to me and grabs a handful of my hair and yanks my head back.

"Your nosy ass just keeps getting you into trouble doesn't it? When are you going to learn to mind your own business you stupid bitch? "He said as Mrs. Manning walked back into the room.

"Lucky let her go this instant we are here to scare her not to harm her!" she yelled.

Just as she was walking towards us I hear a noise behind her and see Logan bust through the door, takes one look at Lucky and sees how he's hurting me and tackles him and proceeds to beat the crap out of him. Behind Logan I see my dad, Wallace, Dick and Mac running in the room Dick and Mac grab Mrs. Manning who was attempting to run and my dad and Wallace try to pull Logan off of Lucky. I feel someone untying me and look behind me to see Parker working the rest of the knot out and behind her Piz is just standing there trying to take in the whole situation. Wow do I have great friends or what!

As my dad and Wallace finally got Logan off of Lucky, who now looked like he had been hit by a truck, the Hearst police come into the room and take away Mrs. Manning and call an EMT over for me and Lucky. I inform them that I was fine but they wanted to take me to the hospital anyway after a look from my dad as well as Logan I knew I had no choice.

As we all got to the hospital, my dad and Logan would not take no for an answer from the EMTs and therefore rode with me in the ambulance. I noticed that there were already cameras everywhere. Great just what I need more publicity.

The doctor checked me out and told my dad and Logan that I was fine and could go home. I got redressed, at this point I was moving as slow as possible I really didn't want to be alone with my dad or Logan and have to explain what all this was about. I was reaching for my phone when it went off. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway.

"Mars." I said as I picked it up.

"Oh my god Veronica are you ok? My dad called and told me what had happened it's all over the news that Lucky and Mrs. Manning kidnapped you!" It was Duncan on the line.

"Yeah Duncan I'm fine, Lucky got the worst he had a handful of my hair when Logan walked in." I laughed as I told him because he of all people knows how protective of me Logan is.

"Oh wow doesn't live it to his name does he? So be honest with me does this help my case? I mean come on what judge would hand over Lilly to the Manning's now right?" He said unsure.

"Well Duncan let me talk to my bosses and see what I can do but to be honest I think this is the best thing that could have happened." I said.

I talked to Duncan for a couple of more minutes then got off. I felt a presence behind me and turned around to see Logan behind me watching me with that worried look. Before I could even say anything to him he strode over to me grabbed me up and kissed me like he did that day he saved me from the rouge ATF agent.

Sorry I didn't get it posted last night I got home from work real late and was super tired. REVIEW and let me know how you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

I was rewatching some old episodes and apparently I missed the first 10 min of Happy Go Lucky were Lucky was killed well I guess in my version he survived the gunshot. Sorry for the delay had some family stuff to deal with.

I broke the kiss off."I can't do this with you again Logan, I just can't!" I started to run away when Logan grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Veronica I am not going to let you walk away from me again. I love you and I know you love me, so why do we keep playing these games with each other's hearts?" he asked

"Logan we can't be together because every time we are something bad happens and I don't know about you but I'm tired of having my heart broken." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"More like Duncan's coming back and you want to be available." He said in his hurtful way.

"How many times do I have to tell you this is not about Duncan I have been over him for a long time the only reason I went back to him the summer before senior year is because I wanted to feel like I did before Lilly died. You are the love of my life not Duncan, the other half to my soul but I can't go on the way we were. My half of my soul can't take being ripped to shreds anymore." I pulled away from him and walked out into the hallway. Mac and Wallace saw me and saw that I was crying and came running over then looked behind me and saw Logan and they knew what had happened. They steered me towards the door, my dad saw this and came up behind them and said he would go get the car.

After I got home I talked Mac and Wallace into spending the night not really wanting to be alone. The next morning I woke up and took Back-up for his morning run. As I was jogging I saw something over by a dumpster. It looked to be a person but it wasn't moving. I slowly walked towards the dumpster as I got closer I saw blonde hair matted with blood. I moved closer and bend down to pull the blanket off the person, as I did I saw the pool of blood and realized that this person was dead. I slowly turned the body over and what stared back at me sent chills down my spine. The body in front of me looked almost exactly like Lilly or even me for that matter. It was a girl around 20 I'd say she was very petite and blonde. She was wearing very expensive clothes so I'd say she was a 09er.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad. I told him where I was and what I had found. About 10 minutes later my dad, Mac and Wallace showed up followed by Leo and Sachs. My dad took one look at the body and I could tell thought the same thing I did. My dad asked Wallace and Mac to take me and Back-up home. I of course argued but dad of course won. I knew that one call and this investigation would be mine but I wanted to wait and see what they turned up first.

When we got back to my dad's apartment Wallace called Piz and told him to go get Parker and come over. At the same time I heard Mac in my room talking to Dick telling him to come over WITHOUT telling Logan where he was going. Mac and Wallace I now knew had seen the body as well and knew it brought back bad memories for me.

We were all sitting around my room when my dad came home. He had this look about him like he had seen a ghost.

"Dad what is it?" I asked.

"We got the autopsy report back. The girl was bashed in the head with a heavy object. The CSI unit was combing the scene and found something we think was the murder weapon. You are not going to like this Veronica." he said.

"What is it dad, just tell me."

"It's the ashtray that Aaron used to kill Lilly."

"I don't understand it was never found how do you know it's the exact one?"

"They tested it for DNA they found the victims DNA and Lilly Kane's DNA on it"

What the hell! "Dad does this mean…?"

"Yes honey it looks like Aaron really didn't kill Lilly."

"But he confessed to me TWICE!"

"I really don't know honey I'm just going on what I've learned."

I fell back onto my bed," So if Aaron really didn't kill Lilly and Clarence killed Aaron for no reason how am I suppose to tell Logan?"

I had my answer when I looked behind my dad and saw Logan standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long for an update I had to work A LOT this week and my sister came home from Afghanistan! I know I jumped ahead a lil and didn't explain how they found Veronica so fast, I'm gonna do a flashback later on to explain. So got a question playin with the idea of Parker and Duncan what do u think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own VM wish I did though. Oh and they never found the ashtray in the series they thought the murder weapon was Aarons Oscar.

The look on Logan's face killed me. He turned and walked back out of the apartment. I got up and ran after him. "Logan please wait!" I pleaded. He turned to me with a look I haven't seen in a really long time, a look of pure hate!

"You told me my dad admitted to killing Lilly to you! Did you lie?"

"I swear to you Logan he admitted it to me, hell he even gave my details the night of the graduation party and even mentioned the ashtray. I don't know what's going on but I damn well am gonna find out. You know I would never intentionally hurt you like that!"

" I know Ronnie, I'm sorry I got mad and jumped to conclusions but what would you think if you walked in on what I just did? So what do you think? Maybe he told his roommate where the ashtray was?"

"That's what I'm thinking but I'm not sure. Can you answer me something I've been wondering about since yesterday. How did you all find me so fast?" I asked

"Well sugar puss long story but the kicker is it wasn't mine Wallace's or even your dads doing it was all Dick." He snickered

"Dick Cassablancas?" I said stunned.

" Yeah I got the info that Lucky was at the school with some old blonde woman and Dick ran with it he called in the Phi Sigs and they talked to everyone hell even Chip helped finally someone said they saw him drag and I quote that slut from the sex tape into this warehouse. Well to shock you even more Dick sucker punched the guy for calling you a slut and Chip kicked him in the balls for not helping you it was actually priceless." He was practically rolling on the floor laughing so hard.

"Wow really? Guess I owe them both a thank you. Seriously though Chip Diller defended me? Did I really die and this is Purgatory?"

"No my blonde pixie it really happened, just like this really happened too." He said as he grabbed me again and kissed me

After what felt like forever we broke apart. God the feelings he sent through me I love him so much but I didn't know if I was ready to go back there yet but I knew if I didn't try I would lose him forever and I just couldn't deal with that.

"Logan I want us to try again. I love you and I know you love me it's killed me this last year without you. I wanted to answer your emails texts and calls but I knew if I did then I would end up dragging you down again but I don't want you to think I hesitated because of Duncan I don't love Duncan I love YOU!" I said

Logan looked at me for a minute then did the last thing I ever expected him to do. He gave me his devilish grin got down on one knee and said the words I never thought I would ever hear.

"Veronica Mars, I'm tired of the games we play and I swore to myself if you ever took me back this is the first thing I would do. Veronica Mars will you marry me?"He said

Holy crap didn't see that coming and wow is that his grandmas ring? Did he carry it with him knowing we were gonna get back together?

"Wow Logan I don't know what to say I really didn't expect this…"

"Please Ronnie say yes, I know it's fast and we've been back together all of 5 seconds but like I said I'm tired of the games we play I wanna make you mine forever!"

I thought about it for a minute "Yes Logan I will marry you!" at this point I'm balling my eyes out wow what did I just agree to? Logan put the ring on my finger and it fit like it was meant to be there. I looked into Logan's eyes and told him I loved him more than the moon and the stars then told him he was the one that had to tell my dad. The look he gave me was priceless then he said

"Oh crap I forgot about Papa Mars!"


	6. Chapter 6

Logan and I stood outside my apartment in each other's arms for a few more minutes then decided to head back inside to tell everyone the news. When we got there Mac said my dad got called away so that saved Logan for a little bit anyway. I sat down on my bed and looked at Wallace, then Mac, then Parker, Piz and finally Dick.

"So Dick you still got a monkey suit?"I asked him

"A monkey suit monkey suitor a tux monkey suit?"He asked

I laughed "a tux Dick, cuz I kinda figured you would be Logan's best man."

"HIS WHAT!" the group said as a whole

I was laughing super hard at this point. Logan looked at me as everyone started yelling then I decided to be the buffer so I whistled real loud and yelled for them to shut the hell up. Everyone stopped then sat down.

"OK so let me explain, Logan and I have decided to quit playing games with each other and just jump to the next step. Wallace and Mac are gonna be my co maids of honor/best man and Parker I would really like you to be a bridesmaid along with my friend Mary from LA." I said

"Oh wow you want me in your wedding? Thanks Veronica that really means a lot!" Parker said

Logan then said "And of course my main man Dick is my best man but to even things up Piz I wanted to know if you would be a groomsman then of course if Duncan's back by then I want him as a groomsman and maybe Heather since Veronica has Wallace to help even it out."

You know this is all crazy not only to I have Logan's ex girlfriend as my bridesmaid but Logan has the only 2 boys I have ever dated besides him as his groomsman. Does this smell like the apocalypse to anyone else? I though then decided against it I mean we all have become really good friends over the years just wish Lilly and Meg were here to see all of this. Sometimes I miss them both so much. Lilly of course the most, I still see her from time to time but pretty much only when I'm in a lot of trouble she finds a way to get me out of it. We were all sitting around my room when my phone rang I looked down and saw the number Duncan had called from before and told everyone who it was as I walked out of the room to talk to him.

"Duncan hey! I'm glad you called there's something I need to tell you!" I said

"Well if you want to tell me something so bad go outside cuz I gotta tell you something too!"He said

Looking confused "Ok ill go outside but I don't know why I need to…."I trailed off because as I opened the door him and baby Lilly were standing there

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and everyone came busting out of the room ready to fight. Logan got to me first and saw Duncan.

"DUDE! When did you get back?" He asked

Dick was the next "Holy crap it's DK!"

I heard "Whose DK?" then "Holy crap he's hot!" from Parker and moans from Wallace and Mac.

Hmmm Parker thinks Duncan is hot huh? I thought as the wheels started turning in my brain. Maybe Parker is the right girl for Duncan they both have a lot of issues but maybe just maybe that's what will make them perfect for each other. I already had the ball rolling for trying to get Jackie back in town for Wallace and planted seeds of interest to my partner and friend Mary for Piz. I just love playing matchmaker.

Duncan and lil Lilly followed us into my room. Lilly was almost 4 and already looking a lot like her mom and aunt. A mix of 2 of my closest friends in this little girl could turn out to be interesting to see when she grows up; will she be sweet and innocent like her mom or hell on wheels like her aunt?

Duncan started explaining how because Mrs. Manning kidnapped me and somehow I mysterious tape of Meg telling someone she didn't want her parents to have Lilly appeared at the station, I got looks from everyone on that one, all the charges were dropped and that Duncan just had to pay a fine for fleeing. At this point I was curled up on my bed with Logan behind me and Lil Lilly in front of me Dick was laying sidewise on my loveseat with Mac curled up behind him Duncan and Parker were leaned up against my bed and Piz was sitting at my computer desk on my computer I was about to fall asleep when Duncan turned to me

"Hey Veronica you forgot to tell me your news "He said smiling I could see the _like I don't already know_ look on his face.

"Oh yeah" I said sleepily "Logan and I are getting married and you're a groomsman and Lilly is a flower girl" I said then fell asleep looking into his eyes was that a hint of sadness in them? I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"_First up on our newscast, serial killer loose in Neptune .We take you live to our reporter Jamie Jones at the Neptune Sheriffs Department." _

"_Thanks John. Neptune, California has once again been rocked with murder and it seems that the older 2 high profile murders that happened here may be connected. 3 bodies in 3 weeks all young blonde women, all 3 20 years old, all 3 graduates from Neptune High in 2006, and all 3 from the exclusive 90909 zip code. The kicker to this story is that with all 3 victims were killed with an ashtray to the head and the weapon was left at the scene of each murder with a little surprise on each one. The forensic specialist Jason Suttles is here to explain, Jason?"_

"_Thank you. We have discovered on all 3 ashtrays the same DNA evidence from none other than Lilly Kane."_

"_Are you saying that these killings have something to do with the murder of billionaire heiress Lilly Kane?"_

"_We cannot speculate at this time but I have gone over the evidence numerous times as have Sheriff Mars and Agent Veronica Mars and numerous other people, the DNA from each ashtray is a match for the corresponding victim and it also has DNA from Lilly Kane."_

"_Does this mean that Lilly Kane's killer has been out there all along? During the trial of Aaron Echolls it was said that Duncan Kane might have been responsible. And didn't the first body show up around the same time he arrived back in Neptune?"_

Frustrated I turned the TV off. I knew it wasn't going to be long before someone else made the connection, hell I thought about it too. But I knew for a fact that Aaron had killed Lilly so I threw the thought out of my head quickly. Besides Lil Lilly has leukemia and needs treatments Duncan wouldn't go and kill our old classmates and jeopardize her. Besides Shelly Pomroy, Carrie Bishop Catlin Ford and were all Duncan's friends what motive would he have for killing them besides Logan even dated Catlin. Shelly deciding to dye her hair blonde was the death of her apparently because whoever the killer is goes for the now blonde 09ers from Neptune's class of 2006. The FBI along with the Sheriff's department tracked down a few potential victims and I got put in charge to watch one of them oh how my luck SUCKS!

"You know skank that even though you're in the FBI your still a loser in my book." Madison Sinclair smirked

"You know Madison that I am the only person standing in the way of this killer getting to you. I think you may want to reconsider how you treat me." I said matter of factly

"Yeah well little miss goody two shoes Veronica Mars would never hurt her career by letting anything happen to me."

"Well little miss goody two shoes Veronica Mars may volunteer pain in the ass Madison Sinclair as BAIT!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"OH I WOULD DARE!"

"Really Veronica don't argue with her, I don't wanna have to gag her." My partner Mary said as she walked into the room I laughed and Madison got quite. Mary always knew what to say.

We had Madison in a no tell motel, which pissed her off, and Mary and I had to keep watch over her until they found someone else to take over. I really wanted that to happen soon because I was already thinking of ways to kill Madison myself. I hadn't seen Logan in a week because no one was allowed to know our location and that pissed me off. How was I supposed to plan a wedding while I'm stuck in a room with the queen bitch herself? Though I gotta tell you when she saw the ring it was too funny.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ok Madison we have to take you to an undisclosed location and we need your cooperation ok?" I asked and went to take her arm she looks down and sees the ring.

"Oh wow skank who knocked you up?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask

She points to the ring "oh that, I'm not knocked up you airhead Logan and I are engaged."

The look on her face was priceless she didn't say a word for the next two hours and then it was just to complain about the motel.

**PRESENT**

As Mary and I were talking about the case we heard a noise outside our door. Mary and I drew our weapons and I grabbed Madison and drug her into the bathroom and threw her in the tub and told her to get down. Mary stayed by the door. I heard an explosion and Mary went flying across the room. I looked up and could not believe my eyes. WHAT THE HELL I thought as I stared into the face of Cassidy Cassablancas.


	8. Chapter 8

I jolted out of bed. Wow that was a crazy dream I thought. What I wouldn't give for those girls to be out of my life but to wish them dead was not me. I started to get out of bed when I heard "Ms. Ronica I need go potty." I had forgotten that Lilly was sleeping next to me.

"Sure sweetie, just a sec." I said as I tried to get off the bed without waking Duncan or Parker who were curled up together right beside my bed. I finally got over them then reached across to grab Lilly off the bed when Logan woke up.

"Morning handsome." I said with a smile.

"Morning future Mrs. Echolls." He said with a smirk. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Lilly has to potty so I'm trying to help her without waking her dad or Parker."

"Oh well hurry back to bed, I can't sleep without you next to me."

Wallace stirred in the corner then I heard Mac groan and start to get up. "Well so much for going back to sleep." I said.

Everyone got up at that point and Wallace and Parker decided to go get everyone breakfast. My dad still wasn't home yet so I called him and asked him how everything was going. He told me that they had found a connection to 5 other murders in California which means serial killer, which in turn means FBI. After I got off the phone with him I called my boss and asked to be put on the case he agreed and told me he was sending Mary down as back-up. I agreed that it was a good idea besides a fresh set of eyes on things of Neptune would come in handy.

Logan, Duncan, Dick and Wallace decided to go house hunting because none of us really wanted to be alone and my little room was getting crowded besides me and Logan needed to look for a place to live once we got married anyway. While I met up with Mary to go over the case Parker and Mac decided to start in on wedding plans.

Mary and I sat in my dad's office down at the station while he filled us in on the information on the other 5 murders. All 6 murders had the same MO teenage petite blonde girl bashed in the head; the only difference is this time the murder weapon was left behind. What I still could not rap my head around is the fact that it had Lilly's DNA on it. Could I have been wrong about Aaron? He had told me exactly how he had killed her on the same night he had died. Did he guess how she died and just said the things he did to scare me? If he wasn't the killer then who was? I was driving myself crazy trying to figure it out.

Three days later I was following up on a lead when I got a call that another body had been found. I went to the scene and just like before a girl that looked a lot like Lilly was lying there with her head bashed in this time there was a message. In her hands was a picture of all the people I cared about with a big red x across each face and mine was circled

My dad was already there and came over to me when he saw me. He then informed me he called and told Logan of the threat who then proceeded to tell Duncan. They had both agreed that all of us needed bodyguards so Duncan decided to hire one for each of us. I thought it was over kill but they were not having it any other way. When I got home that night Logan also informed me that they had found a house that was perfect and wanted us to move into it soon if I agreed on it.

The next day Logan, my dad and me went to see the house. It was more than a house it was a MANSION! It had 8 bedrooms each with their own bathrooms, a game room, a huge Living room, huge kitchen, and a pool, a pool house which was like a house itself, and was gated with a high tech security system. I freaked out at Logan trying to tell him no but he pointed out that it was safer than the apartment and that my dad and Alicia and Darrell were going to stay in the pool house till all this was over and that Mac, Parker, Piz, Wallace, Duncan, Dick and Lilly were all going to stay in the main house too. I reluctantly agreed.

I was working with Mary on some background history when she found something.


	9. Chapter 9

Mary was going over some back information on Lilly's murder when she found something in a report that no one had ever mentioned. Apparently Trina's prints were found on a chair at Lilly's house but the police had passed it off as Trina visit on another occasion but I told Mary that Trina had never been to the Kane house that I even knew. Mary and I decided to ask Logan and see if he ever knew of Trina being at the Kane house.

The next few days was filled with moving. We had already ordered the furniture which had been delivered the day before so all we had to do was pack and move our personal items. With 8 rooms everyone would get their own room except me and Logan would share. I hadn't thought about Mary and when it dawned on me I was talking to Dick.

"Dang it!"

"Wow Ronnie what's wrong?" Dick asked

"I was gonna ask Mary to stay with us but we don't have enough rooms." I informed him

"No prob Ronnie me and Mac can share." He said

"No I don't want to push the boundaries of your relationship." I said

"Actually we already have been talking about it so no pushing our whatever you just said."

"I'll talk to Mac and make sure it's ok, thanks Dick." I said and gave him a quick hug. I love my new relationship with him it's like having a big brother and I really wanted one. After what he did for me when I was kidnapped the least I could do was give him a chance and I'm so glad I did.

I talked to Mac who agreed then called Mary and told her she didn't have to stay in a hotel that she could stay with us. She tried to argue but hey does anyone ever win an argument against me? Logan and I moved our stuff fairly quickly since neither of us had a lot of stuff. Logan's lost in the fire and me, well I never had a lot of stuff to begin with but when dad lost his job I had even less. After we were done we went to help Duncan and Lilly. Duncan didn't have a lot of stuff either since he had to be able to move at a moment's notice but he had decided to get all of his stuff and even some of our Lilly's things from his parent's house. We sat in his room going through our Lilly's stuff when I ran across a box I had never seen before.

"Hey guys have you ever seen this box?" I asked

"No." both said

Hmmm interesting. I opened the box and ran into Duncan's bathroom and threw up my lunch. Logan ran after me while Duncan grabbed the box. When Duncan saw what I had just seen he too wanted to throw up. Logan grabbed the box and looked in it. I tried to grab it before he could but he was quicker than me. In the box were pictures of Aaron having sex with Trina.

I tried for days to get those images out of my head. That must have been why Aaron never laid a hand on Trina but beat the crap out of Logan. She was adopted but Aaron and Lynn had Trina from when she was a baby so it was still gross. But how did Lilly get the pictures? I kept going through the scenarios but none made any sense Trina hated Lilly and Lilly hated Trina so it wasn't to protect Trina. Could Lilly have been blackmailing Trina or even Aaron? I few days later I would find my answer.

I had finally gotten up enough nerve to go through the pictures. I didn't want Logan to have to see them so I went back to my dad's apartment since we still had a few days on the lease. It was empty so I sat in the floor of my old room and started looking though them. There were pictures spanning at least 6 years I could tell because in one of them Trina was wearing the same outfit I had met her in and if you know Trina you know she never wears the same outfit twice. When I got to the bottom of the box I saw something sticking out from the seam and went to get it out. When I looked at it all I could do was stare.

"OH MY GOD!"


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently Lilly had a lot of secrets from me, Logan and Duncan and I was looking at one of them. Under all those horrible pictures of Trina with Aaron there was a picture of Lilly kissing Gory Sorokin! What the hell was going on? Lilly and Gory? A million thoughts ran through my mind as I heard a noise behind me but before I could turn around my world went dark. Not this again was my last thought.

Logan was helping Duncan with Lilly when he got the sudden urge to call me but I never answered. Logan then tried to call my body guard who didn't answer either. Logan got frantic and told Duncan what was going on. Logan then called everyone into the living room and told them I wasn't answering and neither was my body guard sending everyone into a panic.

Wallace and Mac were the first to react. Mac grabbed her laptop and tried to get a trace on my cell but to no avail because it was off. Meanwhile Wallace took off in a sprint to get my dad from the pool house. Everyone was talking at once when Logan's computer dinged and said "you've got mail" Logan went and hit the retrieve button when the attachment opened up he tried to hold it together but instead picked up the lamp next to him and threw it though the window. Mac ran over and grabbed his computer and started crying. On the screen was a picture of me unconscious with blood all over my face.

Meanwhile I was starting to come to and when I did I had a sense of déjà vu, wasn't I just kidnapped last week? I thought to myself. Well color me lucky that may set a record kidnapped twice in the span of a week. I tried to get my barring but it was so dark I couldn't make anything out. Then I heard a noise to my left and tried to make it out that's when I saw Madison Sinclair starring at me through metal bars. She looked like she had been through hell and back again. Maybe there was something to my dream after all. But Beaver was dead so there was no way he was involved in any of this I mean me and Logan watched as he jumped and even heard him hit the car below making its alarm go off.

"Madison what is going on, are you ok?" I ask

"Vvvveronica is that really you?" she cried out

"Yeah Madison it's really me, what happened do you know why we are here?"

"Oh god Veronica I don't know I just know that I was out on a date with this guy he had a Russian name I don't really remember and I was talking about high school, I said your name next thing I know I'm waking up here. That was 3 weeks ago. Other girls have come and gone, hell the last one when I first saw her I could have SWORN it was Lilly!"

Great that confirms it we are in the clutches of the serial killer. Way to go Veronica Mars the last person you will see before you die will be Madison Sinclair!

"Madison think ok was his name Gory Sorokin?" I asked quickly

"Oh my god yeah that's it!" Madison said

Wow the good news keeps on coming! I looked around both Madison and I were in what looked to be jail cells, there was a window in Madison's cell but it was too far for her to reach on her own. Then I heard movement from the next room. The door opens and in walks Gory and right behind him was Mr. Manning! Wow the Manning's must REALLY hate me.

"Hello Veronica." Mr. Manning said "I will make you a deal you help me get Faith back and I'll tell Gory here to let you go otherwise you can watch him kill her then die a slow and painful death yourself."

"I don't know why you think I can help; your wife kidnapped me that killed your case!" I said

"But you can drop the charges against her."

"Why would I do that?"

"ok fine I'll sweeten the pot you drop the charges and help us get faith back and I'll give you back the 2 things you miss the most." He said with a smirk

"I don't understand"

"I'll tell you a little something about me Veronica. I'm the godfather of the Russian mob I can do anything."

I looked at his shocked

"Come on did you really think I was a religious freak? So what do you say Veronica."

"What are the two things I miss the most?" I asked

"THEM!" he said and pointed to the other side of the room and a light turned on in the adjacent room and through a window I saw Meg and LILLY!

Hope you like where im going come on people REVIEW REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!


	11. Chapter 11

"LILLY!" I cried out when I saw her. At the sound of my voice both Lilly and Meg looked up, they seemed to be drugged because they could barely keep their heads up. Meg just stared at me and started to cry. Lilly on the other hand was screaming my name and trying to get free from the chair she was bound to.

I looked over at Mr. Manning and said "I don't understand! How are they alive?"

"Well Ms. Nosy if you remember correctly no one saw Megs body and we had her cremated before the memorial so she was easy to smuggle out. Lilly on the other hand was a lot harder because we couldn't pass her off as dead without her parents knowing, well one parent anyway Celeste was a gem helping us out."

"Celeste helped you seemingly KILL LILLY!" I was getting angry I could still hear Lilly and just then another person walked into the room with Lilly and Meg and slapped Lilly to get her to shut up it was the woman we were just discussing Celeste Kane.

After settling Lilly down Celeste came into the room we were in "Hello Veronica" she said as she walked in.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed and tried to fight the bars to be able to get to her.

"Calm down Veronica or would you like Gory here to pay a visit to Lilly or Meg?" Celeste said

I calmed down a little and tried to take in my surroundings Madison was still out of it starring at Lilly and Meg. I really needed to snap her out of it because I may hate her guts but Madison Sinclair would be a good ally in the near future if I wanted even a slight chance of getting out of here. But I would have to wait until they left us alone again so I could talk to her. But she was leaning on the bars and it looked like her head was about to go though the bars so I decided I needed to say something to her, but as I looked closer I noticed that Gory was right beside her and that everyone in the room except me was not even paying attention to her. I saw her hand near Gory so I decided that I needed to distract them more.

"So how did you "Kill" Lilly" I asked

"Tetrodotoxin" Celeste said.

"You mean you gave her that drug that slows your heart rate and breathing then what did you hit her over the head to make the wound?"

"No silly that was makeup; the medical examiner was bought and paid for long before we did it."

"I can't believe you sick people. So what about the serial killings with Lilly's DNA and the ashtray?" I asked

"Gory here got bored and decided to play with you a little; he said he always wanted to play with sisters." Mr. Manning said

"Lilly and I aren't sisters!" I said

"Actually Veronica you are, I slept with your father just one time when me, Jake, Leann and your father went to the lake together. A few months later I was pregnant with Lilly, I made sure no one even your father suspected a thing. I was not about to lose my nest egg over something as stupid as having slept with the sheriff and getting knocked up."

I was so confused at this point, so Lilly IS my sister but I'm not related to Duncan because dad was my father AND Lilly's father? That was a lot to wrap my head around!

"I don't understand if you knew this why did you tell Duncan I was Jakes daughter?"

"Because I really thought you were."

"Wow Celeste I knew you were heartless but this is low even for you!" I said

"Poor ignorant Veronica, I had to do it because Lilly found out the truth about who her father was and I already knew about her and Aaron so I had a good patsy. Clarence was of course in on it as well because of the whole changing the body temp; I didn't want her hurt so I paid him quite handsomely to take care of everything."

"Ok boys it's time to get this show on the road. You sent the picture correct?" Celeste asked Gory

"Yes I sent it and made it look like the killer had her, which technically he does." Gory said with a laugh

"Ok let's go get the other balls rolling." Mr. Manning said and the three of them walked out as they walked out I counted to a hundred then turned to Madison

"Please tell me you got the key!"

"Please like you are the only sneaky person on this earth." She said holding up the keys

"Oh my god Madison I could kiss you!"

"Eww gross Mars I DO NOT swing that way!"

"Let's just get the hell out of here!"

Madison unlocked her cell then mine; I poked my head out the door to the hallway and saw that it was clear. We rushed to the room Meg and Lilly were in. Lilly was sitting there very still and Meg was still crying. Meg saw me first and began sobbing louder

"I knew yyou would save us!"Meg cried out

"Oh Meg I can't believe your alive!" I cried and ran and untied her once the bonds were undone I gave her the biggest hug

Madison had went and untied Lilly and she seemed off so I went over to her

"Lilly? What's wrong?" I asked

"I can't believe your hear. I use to dream that I was floating in a pool with you and we were talking like old times. AND I gotta say I love the new you kick ass chic." She said with a smile

"I had the same dreams about you Lilly, I guess it was the sister connection or something." I said

"Of course! Because sister connection also explains why we are both BADASS!" she laughed

"God I missed you Lilly!" I said and gave her a hug!

"All right people let's get the hell out of this dump!" Lilly ordered

"Yes lets." Meg agreed

I poked my head into the hallway again and saw that it was clear

"Ok anyone know the way out?" I asked

"Go right then at the end of the hall go left and there's a door that leads outside that's the way we came in." Lilly said

We quickly and quietly made our way to the door Lilly was talking about. I opened it slightly and looked out. There was a parking lot with a few cars in it. I made sure the coast was clear and we ran to the nearest car I looked around and found a car I knew did not have an alarm and grabbed a rock and broke out the window as I was hotwiring the car the others stood watch I got the car started and everyone hopped in. I drove us out of that place as quickly as I could. I could not believe the escape was that easy so I kept watch behind us to make sure we weren't followed. We pulled up to the gate of my house and I had to hit the buzzer because I didn't have my remote

"Yes" I heard it sounded like Logan

"Sugarpuss?" I asked

"VERONICA!" I heard him scream the gate opened and before I even got the car parked everyone had ran out I was in tears at this point and got out to be surrounded by all the people I love. Yeah I guess in a weird way I love Dick too. But the biggest shock was when Lilly and Meg got out of the car.

Ok I'm going to use bribery I'm not gonna post the next chapter till I get 5 more reviews! Come on people REVIEW REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!


	12. Chapter 12

"_**They will never suspect her."**_

"_**Yeah that was very smart of you; tear them down from inside then pounce!"**_

"_**Enough talk let's get prepared."**_

As Lilly stepped out I was watching Logan for a reaction and didn't see Duncan when he saw Meg again but I heard it. As Lilly got out of the car Logan still had not took his eyes off of me he vaguely heard the gasp from Mac and glanced over then back at me only to double take.

"LL..Lilly? What the hell?"

"Hey Logan miss me?"

Logan looked at me completely confused at that point I heard Duncan

"MEG! OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!" then "LILLY AND MEG!" then thump as Duncan hit the ground

I was the first to him I started shaking him trying to get him to wake up. I had Dick and Logan with the help of Wallace carry him into the house. As we all sat around the living room Duncan finally woke up.

"Ok so everyone listen up cuz I got a story to tell." I told them about what had happened and Meg and Lilly explained that they didn't remember anything because they were drugged.

"Ok and one last thing I gotta say before I head to bed. The reason Celeste was ok with what happened to Lilly…" I sat down next to my dad at this point."I because Lilly is not Jakes daughter, She's MY sister."

My dad looked up at me realizing what I meant as everyone sucked in air.

"You mean that one time I got drunk and slept with her?" my dad asked

"You produced Lilly."

"I KNEW WE WERE SISTERS!" Lilly proclaimed and threw herself on me and my dad

"OK I think Veronica has had enough to last a lifetime and I for one am tired and I know my fiancé is."

At the word fiancé Lilly looked confused at Logan

"OH I better explain some changes. Logan and I are engaged, Mac is with__Dick, Mary is my FBI partner, Lilly this is my other bff slash brother from another mother Wallace and Piz, Wallace's ex college roommate slash my ex boyfriend and Parker Macs ex college roommate slash Logan's ex girlfriend and that's Alicia, Wallace's mom and Daryl Wallace's brother. One big happy disfunctional family." I smiled.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked I had forgotten about Madison.

"Oh Madison thank you SO much for saving my life back their I don't know what I would have done without you." At this Logan felt my forehead to see if I had I fever

"Stop I mean it. Madison would you like to stay with us?" I asked

"Are you sure?"

"Totally I would feel better knowing you were safe from Gory."

"Thanks Veronica"

"No prob now bedtime night all I love you all!" I said and grabbed Logan I noticed a look of hurt in Lilly's eyes oh great this is gonna be a great adjustment period.

"Oh I forgot to fix the sleeping arrangements umm let's see Mac and Dick are already sharing Duncan can you move baby Lilly in with you? And Mary and Parker can you share and Wallace and Piz you guys too and Lil, Madison and Meg can have their own rooms."

A collective yes from the group then "wait who is baby Lilly?" from Lilly

"Lilly is my daughter with Meg." Duncan said

"DONUT AND MEG HAD A KID!"

I snuggled with Logan that night and when morning came I really didn't want to wake up and have to deal with the crap but then I heard a knock and Mary poked her head in "Um Ronnie Parker has been balling her eyes out all night I CANT TAKE IT!"

"Oh boy I'll handle it." I said then walked to their room where parker was  
>"what's wrong?" I asked<p>

"Why do I keep falling for emotionally unavailable guys? First Logan and now Duncan. Why can't I find a nice NORMAL guy?"

"Oh boy, yeah I really didn't know how this was gonna turn out and neither did Duncan. None of us knew that Meg and Lilly were alive so you gotta let this all play out. I mean give Duncan time to figure out what's going on in his head and talk to him."

After my talk with Parker I went back to my room to find Lilly kissing Logan.


	13. Chapter 13

I stopped short as I walked in and saw Lilly kissing Logan. Apparently Duncan was talking to Meg and must have left her with him. He was teaching her what Eskimo kisses were. Wow he is really great with her. I joined the two of them and was in the middle of telling Lilly a story about her dad when there was a loud bang from down stairs. Logan handed Lilly to me and ran down the stairs at full speed. I hid Lilly in the closet and told her we were going to play a game she was to stay there till me, Logan or her dad came and got her and she was not to come out for anyone else. She nodded her head and hid herself in the closet. I grabbed my gun and went down stairs. As I got to Logan I saw the worry was for nothing the noise had just been Dick trying to carry in a keg and it had got the better of him and he had fell through our new glass coffee table. Duncan and Wallace were cleaning up the glass as Mac and Parker were tending to a bleeding Dick. I holstered my gun and went back up stairs to get Lilly. I called everyone into the living room and decided we all needed to have a conversation I asked my dad and Alicia if they would watch Lilly while we talked a few thing s out and they agreed. So here we were in my nice big living room I was sitting on Logan's lap. Mac was on Dicks. Duncan sat between Meg and Parker looking ever torn. Piz was over in the corner not knowing what to think. Wallace was over by Parker and Lilly was in the corner flirting with Piz. Madison sat off by herself not really fitting in to the dynamic of my family.

"Ok guys we need to talk about what is going on. Everyone is keeping stuff bottled up and that is not good for a bunch of people living in the same house. I know it was a shock to everyone that Meg and Lilly are alive, oh and we need to figure out this two Lilly's thing it's kinda weird. So who wants to go first? Duncan?" I said

Duncan looked at me and said "Ok. Meg I am truly happy you are alive and now get to be with our daughter but I need time to process this all. I mean not only are you alive but my SISTER is too. I love you both but I think for now I want to focus on my two Lilly's. Wow Veronica your right it is weird."

"You know Veronica Mars you could always call me Lil and her Lilly since she's younger and wouldn't understand being called something else." Lilly added

"Are you sure?" I asked and after receiving a nod I said "Ok we now have Lil and Lilly. Now Meg what do you want to say to Duncan?"

"I totally understand where you are coming from Duncan I mean we were not together before the accident remember? I don't expect you to come running back to me with open arms I'm just glad I get to see my daughter again." Meg said

"Ok now Lilly. I know things have changed a lot since you were gone. I wanted to talk to you about the whole me and Logan thing. I love you very much and don't want to hurt you with our relationship but I love Logan with all my heart and soul and I can't lose him so I hope you understand." I said tearing up a little

"Oh Ronnie," she says as she walks over to me." I knew you were meant to be together years ago, I knew he liked you but when you and donut hooked up he settled for me. So I totally am fine with it. All is right in the world it's like you were made for each other." She says then throws herself on top of us and gives us a big bear hug.

"Ok enough mush LETS PARTY!" Lilly yells and the doorbell rings two seconds later.

I go over to the door and open it to find a lot of people with beer on the other side one of which is my good friend Casey Gant. "CASEY!" I yell and run up to him and give him a hug.

"Hey Veronica, so is it true? Is Meg and Lilly both alive?" He asks

"See for yourself I say and step back reviling the two in question. I hear a scream and then am shoved out of the way. I look up to see Lizzie throw herself on Meg.

"OH MY GOD MEG IS IT REALLY YOU?" she cries

"Yes Lizzie it's really me." Meg says quietly and hugs her back.

I go out to the pool house and tell my dad Dick invited everyone over for a party and he says he would watch Lilly till in the morning. I start to walk back to the main house when I get a chill like I'm being watched and then I hear "Hello Veronica" I turn and see Clarence Weidman standing in front of me.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning and barely made it to the bathroom before I vomited. Just what I need right now to get sick. I cleaned up and brushed my teeth and heard Logan starting to get up

"Come back to bed" he groaned

"Sorry Sugarpuss someone's gotta be the bread winner" I smirked

"Please I have enough money to last us 5 lifetimes you don't even need to work anymore"

"We've been over this Logan I can't sit by and not do anything, that's your job."

"Fine go to work and leave your lonely fiancé behind in this big old bed"

"Well if your soo lonely Madison is down the hall" slipped out of my mouth before I could think to stop myself, at a loss for a better saying: OH SHIT!

Logan shot up out of bed "ARE YOU SEROIUS WE ARE BACK TO THAT AGAIN I THOUGHT YOU FORGAVE ME FOR THAT!"

"I'm sorry it slipped out I meant it as a joke. I forgot all about the issues with Madison I mean she's a big part of our lives right now." I said as I remembered back to last night

I had just came from the pool house when I heard "hello Veronica" I looked up to see Clarence Weidman

"Mr. Weidman to what do I owe the displeasure."

"With the young Kane's here I thought I would do a little background check on everyone with access to them and thought you would like to see just what I found out."

"I've known everyone in this house for some time now I don't think I need background checks done on them."

"Well I have more resources than you do and what I've learned is very important and after a certain video of you was leaked I think you need to see this for more than one reason." He said and left me an envelope and disappeared into the night. Later on after everyone had passed out or left, the ones I cared about stayed the night like Luke and Casey, I went into my office and opened the envelope. Inside were CIA files on everyone I know. The first in the pile was Logan's. His didn't say anything I didn't already know except that he was arrested the day after Mercer and Moe, that I had no idea about. Next came Mac's same as Logan's except they seemed to know a lot about her computer abilities, I'll have to pass that along to her. Next Wallace clean of course. Dick's nothing new, wait a second he was MARIIED? I'll have to ask Logan about that one. Then Parker's, hmm what's this Parker is married as well? To a Sergio Sorokin? What the hell! I flip through Parkers files and find pictures lots of pictures of her and Piz. Ok wow they know each other better than I though. Then I grab Piz's file and on the first page it says Alias Stosh Piznarski real name Sergio Sorokin. My heart skips a beat. We've been set up this entire time! Not sure what to do at this point I lock the files in my safe and go to bed with Logan.

Back to mine and Logan's fight.

"Logan I'm sorry, I have truly forgot about the Madison issue and was trying to make a joke please calm down." I pleaded

"Calm down? Come on Veronica I know you better than that I should have figured with her here it would only be a matter of time before it was thrown back in my face."

"Please Logan I…."

"Stop Veronica I need some time to cool off just go to work"

In tears I finish getting ready and walk outside and see Mary had already left so I got in my car and drove to work. I was sitting at a red light thinking over how the morning went so wrong and my light turned green I got about half way through the intersection before my world turned upside down. Literally.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up and was hanging upside down. What the hell? Then I remembered the crash, I kept fading in and out getting glimpse of EMT's I heard someone say "Sheriff you may want to get down here its Veronica" then my dad's face was the last one I remember.

Back at the house Lil had heard our fight and came into the room

"Hey bonehead, what did you do know that got Veronica so upset."

Logan then told Lil about everything that happened while she was gone, when he got to the part about my rape she got really upset

"Logan you are an idiot you need to call her and apologize this instant!"

Lil picked up his phone and dialed my number when a man answered it she said "Excuse me who the hell is this! Where is Veronica?" Logan looked up with a worried look on his face.

"This is Deputy Leo D'Amato who is this?"

"Lilly Kane"

"Where's Logan?"

"It's a Deputy Leo" she says as she hands Logan the phone

"Leo what the hell is going on?"

"Logan, there's been an accident. Someone ran a red light and t-boned Veronica's car on the driver side. It flipped the car over and they are still working on getting her out but it's a slow process because the gas tank is leaking and one spark will send the car up in flames. We don't want to put her through that again so we are taking extra precautions. Why don't you go ahead to the hospital and wait for her. The sheriff is here overlooking things so you aren't needed here. Just go and get the paperwork started and I'll keep you informed."

Logan just hung up the phone and starred into space.

"Logan what happened?" Lil asked

"There was an accident Veronica is trapped in her car Leo wants me to go ahead to the hospital and start paperwork."

"OH MY GOD! Is she ok?"

"He didn't say but from the sound of his voice no."

Logan went into my office and opened my safe to get out my documents when he saw my folders from Clarence. He picked up the first one which was Piz's and opened it when he saw the alias and that he was married to Parker he flipped out. Logan went down stairs and started beating the crap out of Piz again. Duncan and Dick pulled him off

"Logan what the hell man again? " Wallace said

"You have 3 seconds to explain to me why your real name is Sergio Sorokin and that you've been married to Parker for 3 years. Explain why the hell you are in my house!" this got looks from everyone. Parker was in the other room and heard and knew she had to get out of there so she snuck into her room and started packing when Mac walked in

"Parker you better have a very good explanation for what Logan is talking about." Mac said

"I had no choice Mac; you gotta believe me they made me help in their stupid plan all because Gory wanted Veronica after he heard the stories about her. It was bad enough he had Lilly but he wanted the matching little sister."

"Wow what the hell you knew this entire time Lilly was alive?" Mac said in anger

"Yes I'm sorry!" Parker cried out Mac then punched her in the face

"That's for Lilly," then she punched her again "That's for Veronica," then again "And that's for Logan!"

Before Mac knew it Lil was behind her and punched Parker herself "and that's for Mac!"

Mac looked at Lil with affection in her eyes

"Ok Mac lets clean house because we got to get to the hospital Veronica's been in an accident"

"You, Mac and Logan go to the hospital me and Dick will clean house and meet you there. Wallace is with his mom and already is on the way. Meg's gonna stay here with Lilly until we know more." Duncan said coming up behind them

Meanwhile I woke up again, they still had not got me out of the car and I was still hanging upside down. I reached into my center console and found my knife and cut myself down and was trying to free my legs when I smelled gasoline and had a flashback to the night Aaron trapped me in the freezer and set it on fire

"DADDY!" I screamed

"Veronica honey I'm right here what's wrong?" he asked

"Daddy I smell gas get me the hell out of here!" I cried out

"We are working on it honey are you still secured in the seatbelt?"

"No I'm free I just got my legs loose from under the dash, I'm pretty sure my left arm is broken though"

"Ok honey we are almost there just sit tight."

"I love you Daddy, and if anything happens please tell everyone I love them too!"

"Veronica don't you dare talk like that! We are going to get you out"

They finally get to me and pull me out, they barely get me out when there's a spark and the car is engulfed in flames.

They get me to the hospital where I see everyone except for Parker, Piz, Meg and Lilly.

They take me in for tests and the doctor enters the room

"Ms. Mars you had a very close call today, I'm looking over your lab work here and can you tell me how far along you are?" The Dr asks

"What do you mean?" I ask the Doctor

"You mean you didn't know you were pregnant?" the Dr asks

"What!"

"Well since you didn't know I will have to run some tests and see how far along you are and if the baby is doing ok"

I look up at him and shake my head "I can't be pregnant I've only been back with Logan for a month."

"With the test we run here we can tell early on if you're pregnant or not"

The Dr turns and leaves as Logan walks in

"Um Logan sit down please"

"Ok Sugarpuss you're scaring me what's wrong"

"I... I'm not sure how to say this."

"Just say it Veronica" he has that hurt look in his eyes oh god he thinks I'm breaking up with him

"I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like so I'm going for some bribery. My 50th reviewer will get a sneak peek at a new story I'm writing and yes its Veronica Mars. And my 75th reviewer will get to name a new main character in either this story or the new one I'm writing! So come on people review!

To my loyal reviewers, I say thank you and am glad that you all LoVe the story. I have a new boss and she loves to work me to death so I haven't posted as often as I would like but I will try and update more often.

After I blurted out that I was pregnant I looked really hard at Logan for his reaction, he just stood there then turned and walked away. WHAT THE HELL? I started to cry and then emotion over took me and I was sobbing uncontrollably. Lilly must have been right outside the room and heard me because she came in.

"Veronica? Sis? What's wrong?"

All I could do was cry.

**Lilly's POV**

I saw Logan come out of the room and head down the hall. I walked up to the room and heard Veronica sobbing. What the hell did that jackass do to her?

I walked in "Veronica? Sis? What's wrong?"

She was still crying so I rushed over to the bed and crawled in beside her and held her. I am going to kill Logan Echolls!

As I was holding her, all of the sudden she starts to shake violently and all the monitors start to go crazy. I couldn't figure out what was going on so I ran to the door and screamed for a doctor. Logan was sitting on the floor at the end of the hall and heard me and came rushing over.

"What happened Lilly?" he asked

I just glared at him and followed the doctor into the room behind Keith, well Dad, as the doctors were trying to figure out what was going on.

"We need to get a CAT SCAN and see what's going on, we have her stabilized for now but we need to figure out what happened." The Doctor told dad

As they wheeled Veronica out for her CAT scan I grabbed Logan by the arm and pulled him down the hall.

"What the HELL did you do to her? She was sobbing like crazy!" I screamed at him

"Lilly this is between…"

"Don't give me that crap Logan I may have just found out that she's my sister but I've thought of her as one since kindergarten so don't give me that crap WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!"

He slides down the wall and starts to cry "She told me she's pregnant Lilly; I'm not ready to be a father. I had a horrible father and I don't want to end up like him."

I slid down beside him and grab his hand "Logan, you are NOT your father! He was a horrible man. You may have been a jackass for a while, yeah Veronica told me, but you show compassion and friendship and loyalty all traits your father NEVER had. I personally have watched you with my namesake and seen how you are with lil Lilly and I think you will make an excellent father. And wow is this kid gonna be HOT! I mean come on look at me and Veronica and add you to the mix? If it's a girl I'm thinking 24 hr bodyguards and if it's a boy by stock in Trojan." I laughed. Logan started laughing too but stopped when he saw the doctor come back. We both got up and went to Veronica's room.

"We have the results. Apparently she has some cerebral edema that has cause a hematoma that we missed before. We are going to have to take her into surgery and relieve the pressure on the brain before the swelling increases. Mr. Echolls I need you to sign some papers."

"Don't you mean Mr. Mars, has her father Veronica and I are not married yet." Logan says

"Yes but Ms. Mars had already signed you over as her power of attorney with her insurance through the FBI."

Logan looked lost at this, and signed the paper. Before the doctor walked away he grabbed his arm "What about the baby?"

I looked at dad for a reaction and he looked happy. I know he loves Veronica and I think at this point he finally came around to loving Logan. What made me start crying is when he grabbed me up in a hug like a proud papa. I really felt loved. I mean don't get me wrong I love my father, Jake and well Celeste is a bitch, but I had always wanted to be a part of a real family Veronicas family for that matter and I finally was.

"It's risky, but it should not affect the baby. She's barely a month along so risks are higher. I will have a doctor there monitoring the baby the best we can."

As they took her away I went out to tell everyone else what had happened. As I got down the hall I turned around to see Logan crying and my dad hugging him trying to calm him down.

I walked into the waiting room and Dick spotted me first, it's crazy but Dick as been like a big brother to me and Veronica both here lately so when he saw the look on my face he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" He said as he rushed over to me I went through the whole thing but left out that she was pregnant, that's their news to tell. When I was finished everyone was crying. We all sat their holding hands me between Dick and Duncan, My two brothers for hours and hours when my dad walked in. The doctor was back and from the look on his face it wasn't good.

Thinking of putting Veronica in a coma till I hit 60 reviews. HMM maybe maybe not let's see how many reviews I get now lmao.


	17. Chapter 17

Well I stalled out at 48 reviews lol come on people review!

**Lilly POV**

Dad walked into the room and I stood up.

"Dad what is it?"

"Well she's out of surgery but the whole thing put a lot of pressure on the baby and she's having cramps the doctor thinks she may be losing the baby."

"Oh my god please no!" I cry into his shoulder.

Just then Dick's cell phone rang and I hear him having a heated discussion with someone then he looks at me

"We gotta get back to the school that was Chip apparently that douche bag Piz is selling DVD copies of that sex tape and he's even autographing them."

"What the hell? Ok let's go."

**Weevil POV**

I was hanging out with some of my boys when my phone rang. What the hell was Dick Casablancas doing calling me? I answer and he tells me what that Piss dude was doing. I round up my boys and tell him we would meet him there. What the hell time for some fun.

**Dick POV  
><strong>

I can't believe that Piz would really turn out to be this much of a jackass I mean after Logan beat his ass for the video once he goes out and does this that's just asking for a death sentence. I knew we were probably walking into a trap that's why I thought to call Weevil he would do anything for Ronnie. I just hope this doesn't get out of hand.

We get to the school and go to the cafeteria and there he is at a table selling those fucking DVD's. Did he just take a picture with someone? What the hell? I walk up to the table and Chip and the boys behind me, Wallace to my right, Duncan to my left and the girls are behind chip and the boys. Piz looks up at me and smirks then I see a bunch of big Old Russian looking guys come up behind him. The people see what's going down and scramble to get out of the way. Just when I think they may be able to take us the doors fly open and here comes Weevil with about 20 of his biker guys. Hell yeah! I did good calling him! Piz gets this look of worry on his face when he sees Weevil, Yeah you better be scared Paco gonna fuck you up!

"Dick come on lets settle this like men no need for an all out war." He says to me

"No need for an all out war? You are selling DVD's of my friend, hell scratch that, my SISTER and you making out. A DVD which has been messed with to where it looks like you two were having sex and you wanna handle this like men? Your real lucky Logan is tied up at the hospital with Ronnie cuz you probably would not make it through the day if he were here. So my friends here are gonna take these DVDs here and burn them and let everyone that already bought one know if they don't destroy them or turn them into one of us then well Mr. Navarro's friends here just love to make house calls and we will search every dorm on campus if we have to all these tapes WILL be destroyed! Got that?"

"Whatever Dick you and your "friends" don't scare me"

Before I could say anything to that someone walks up behind me

"No Mr. Sorokin but you are scarred of me."

I look up and see a tall black guy from Kane software come up

"CW what's going on?" Duncan asks

"Mr. Sorokin here is going to leave Hearst College, as is his wife and never return. The Russian mafia has a new leader and the new leader contacted me personally to take care of the issues in Neptune. You see the new leader's son has a soft spot for our young blonde nussience and Mr. Vandergraff wants to extend his apologies to the Mars family and friends for the issues that were caused by the Sorokin's and wishes to inform you that Gory and the rest will be dealt with. Duncan and just so you know this includes your mother. She conspired with them to get rid of Ms. Lilly here as well as Ms. Mars. Now I will leave you to your destruction and Mr. Casablancas here is a list of everyone who purchased one of these DVDs. Will you also let Ms. Mars know that I wish her a full recovery life in Neptune would not be the same without her."

We all just kinda stood there for a few minutes processing everything that happened as we watched CW and some other guys haul Piz and Parker and the other guys off. Wow what a day! After all the DVDs were destroyed we headed back to the hospital. When we got there Logan and Mr. Mars were waiting for us. We told them everything that just happened and Logan looked pissed but I told him we got every DVD and Macalisous was gonna erase every bit of the video from the internet he calmed down then Mr. Mars told us Ronnie was stabilized and that the baby was ok from what they could tell, we all let out breathes we didn't know we were holding. Today started off as one of the worst days of our lives but it's gotten better let's just hope it stays that way. But of course this is Neptune so who knows.


	18. Chapter 18

**Veronica POV**

I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the light. Man did my head hurt! What the heck happened? I look around the room and see it's full of people. Who are these people? And where the heck am I?

I look at the blonde girl beside me and she grabs my hand.

"Veronica your awake!"

"I'm sorry but who are you people? Who is Veronica?" I ask

The blonde surfer guy in the corner stands up "Ronnie what do you mean? It's us. Dick, Lilly, Logan, Mac, Wallace, and Duncan."

"OK which am I Veronica or Ronnie? I'm confused."

"Your both Ronnie is what I call you." The surfer guy Dick I guess says

I see the really hot guy get up and walk out of the room. Well. I look at the girl he called Lilly.

"You were in this dream I had but you were dead. I didn't know your name just your face. "

"Yeah Veronica everyone thought I was dead for a long time till you found me and Meg."

"Meg?"

"Yeah Duncan's baby mom, she's back at your and Logan's house now."

"Mine and Logan? The hot guy that just left?"

"Wow really V? Hot guy?" this from the black kid, was it Walter? No Wallace that's right.

Then the door opened and 2 older guys walked in with the hot guy, well Logan I guess.

"Veronica honey what's going on?" the shorter one asked I looked over at Lilly

"This is your dad, Keith"

"This is normal for the kind of trauma she sustained. You need to take it easy on her, maybe bring some pictures and videos help her remember but don't push too hard if she gets stressed it could hurt the baby." The other guy I guess the Dr said

"BABY?" I screamed

"Yes Veronica your 4 weeks pregnant. These are your family and they are going to try and get you through this ok? But you need to stay calm and not over stress because the baby has had enough stress for a while.

One month went by, in that time they moved me back to what was mine and Logan's house I guess but Logan was staying in Lilly's room and Lilly was staying with me. She barely ever left my side. I tried so hard to remember her and the others but I got nothing. Another month went by and they finally decided to leave me alone for the first time. I was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels when I heard a noise in the back yard. The pit bull Backup started to growl luckily they thought to teach me his command words so I quick "Backup chill" stopped his growling but put him on alert. I got up and walked to the backyard didn't see anything so I stepped outside. Before I knew what had happened my world went dark.

I woke up some time later in a room alone. This room seemed vaguely familiar but I had no idea why. This guy walks in

"Ah Veronica, so nice of you to join us. I hope you are well."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked

"So it's true you DO have amnesia!" he exclaimed "I'm Gory your own personal arch nemesis if you will"

"Ok really? How old are you? Comic book references?" I smirk

"Ah there's the snarky bitch I know and loathe." He said

I was about to retort when the door opened and another guy was pulling someone into the room. When he threw the person on the floor I saw their face. It was Logan, for some reason my heart dropped to my feet. Even if I don't remember him I know in my heart that I love that man deeply. Then like a flash all my memories came rushing back. My whole life back in a flash. I looked up and saw Gory standing over Logan.

"You touch him and I will kill you Gory!"

"Oh what's this? Don't remember him but still have feelings for him?"

"Oh I remember him Gory and I remember how to do this too!"

Within seconds I was next to him. I hit his wrist and knocked the gun down; it skidded to a stop at the opposite side of the room. I kicked him in the nuts and punched him in the gut. Somewhere Logan must have woke up because I looked up and he was kicking Mr. Manning's ass. I was trying to get to the gun when Gory tackled me from behind I landed hard on my side. I was struggling with him. He won and got the gun he aimed it at me and I heard the shot but didn't feel any pain. Next thing I knew Gory was on top of me. I felt someone grab him and pull him off of me and then Logan picked me up and set me on my feet. I knew he was avoiding contact with me he had been since I woke up. I moved in front of him and grabbed him and kissed him. When we finally broke apart he looked down at me with hope in his eyes.

"Ronnie?"

I nodded my head and he started to cry and grabbed me up and kissed me again. I looked around and saw Mr. Manning huddled in a corner and walked up to him.

"Mr. Manning, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and imprisonment of yours truly, Logan Echolls, Meg Manning and Lilly Kane-Mars you have the right to an attorney anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand these rights that I have said to you?"

He just nods and gets up. I reach in his pocket and call my boss and tell him what had happened. He told me help was on the way. I found some handcuffs on the table and handcuffed Mr. Manning and walked him out of the building. About 10 minutes later there were cop cars everywhere. My dad and Lilly ran up to me and hugged me. I told them what had happened and they told me they started worrying when they came home and Backup was whimpering at the back door. Just then the baby decided to kick. Everyone reached for my belly at once. This baby really was a miracle not only had it been through so much but it was already kicking at 13 weeks most didn't kick till well after that.

We got home and I grabbed Logan and drug him into the room and pulled him down beside me. He curled up behind me and for the first time in months I slept.


	19. Chapter 19

Not getting very many reviews come on people review!

**Veronica POV  
><strong>

After all that had happened over the last few months Lilly, Meg, Mac and I decided to go into wedding mode we had changed the line up so to speak a little. Lilly was my Maid of Honor with Meg and Mac as bridesmaids and Duncan was Logan's Best Man with Wallace and Dick as his groomsmen and we decided to use Lilly as our flower girl and Heather was going to be the ring bearer and she is also going to give a speech right before the ceremony. I wanted to have Mary in the ceremony but it turns out she had to report back to our office in LA. They were still giving me time off after everything that happened and with me being pregnant and all. There was talk of making a field office in Neptune and me running it since so much seems to happen here and boy does it, but we will know more after I have the baby. We decided to get married next month because I wanted to be married before I got too huge for a nice dress. During all of the stuff that went down Meg and Duncan reconnected which I am so happy for them, and Duncan bought the house right next door to me and Logan. Lilly was starting her treatment for Leukemia after the wedding and it had us all very worried. Dick and Mac are better than ever and from what Logan has hinted I think Dick is going to ask Mac to marry him. The other day I caught Logan and Dick over at our other neighbor's house, I think Dick is trying to buy it from them. Which I would LOVE! My sister, wow that never gets old, Lilly has started seeing Casey Gant, Which I also LOVE, and is in talks with the people across the street to but their house. It's funny you never realize you are the epicenter to a group until said group buys up all the houses in your surrounding area. My dad and Alicia reconnected over all the drama and my dad has moved in with her and Darrell while Wallace is staying in our pool house. Life for once is good. Gory goes on trial next week and Mr. Manning next month, both of which I am dreading but I cannot wait until it is all over.

Sorry so short wanted to get it set up for the next chapter where once again all hell breaks loose.


	20. Chapter 20

**Veronica's POV**

D-day has arrived. Gory's trial starts today. Everyone decided to meet at mine and Logan's house for breakfast to prepare for the day that would drudge up stuff we would be better off never talking about again. The only good thing about today is Mary is back in town for the trial. We are all sitting around my kitchen table when I get a sharp pain in my side. Logan and Lilly rush to my side and help me to the couch to lie down. Logan then calls the doctor who Logan says he would pay double if he would come to the house now. That's my fiancé cure everything with money. We all wait and the doctor arrives 10 minutes later. He checks me over and says the baby is fine but I need to take it easy, stress is putting the baby is duress so I needed to slow down. Wow me slow down? I have 2 trials and a wedding to go through in the next month and a half how can I slow down? But to make everyone happy I tell them that I would try. After all that it was time to leave for the trial. My dad is having Leo and a few other deputies meet us to help us into the courthouse since this was sure to be a spectacle. We all pile into my brand new suburban since my car was totaled in the accident Logan wanted a tank but even he could not talk the military into giving him one. Logan drove with Duncan up front with him while Lilly, Meg and me sat in the back and Wallace, Dick and Mac sat in the middle seats. Alicia was kind enough to offer to watch Lilly for us. Casey was gone out of town for the week on business even though he wanted to be here Lilly told him to go that he didn't have to put his life on hold for her. Lilly has really grown up lately it's not the Lilly show anymore. She likes to joke that it's now the Veronica show since I seem to be the epicenter of everything. We arrive at the courthouse and Leo helps everyone out then places himself between me and the reporters with Logan on my other side. Just as we are about to enter the courthouse gunshots are heard to my right. Everyone starts to panic and run while Leo and Logan are trying to keep me from getting trampled I see Duncan and Saks trying to do the same for Lilly and Meg and Dick is literally laying on top of Mac. I look around trying to pinpoint where the shot came from when I figure out it came from the building next to the courthouse I tell Leo who radios it in. My dad is now outside with us making sure Lilly is ok then turns to me. He knows Logan would die before he let anything to happen to me so I don't mind he checked on her first. Everyone makes their way into the courthouse and to the courtroom for Gory's trial. Leo and dad leave to go see if they can find the shooter leaving me, Logan, Lilly, Duncan, Meg , Mac, Wallace and Dick in the courtroom by ourselves as we are sitting there the bailiff brings Gory in to his lawyer. After the bailiff leave I hear the main courtroom door slam shut we turn to see 5 big Russian guys all with guns blocking the door. This can't be good.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait. I quit my job and was job hunting and my heart just wasn't into finishing then but I'm BACK! I hope you like please review!**

**Veronica POV**

I looked at Logan and nodded to Lilly telling him to protect her he did not like this and nodded to my stomach as if to say that's our baby in there protect it. I looked around the room and saw there were 9 armed men total and one that looked like he was in charge. I stood up and raised my hands to show I did not have a weapon and spoke to the man in charge.

"Hi don't know if you realize this or not but you're in a courtroom for a federal case and guns are not allowed." I said

"You must be Veronica Mars." The man said

"That I must" I returned

"I am Lev Sorokin, Gorya's uncle."

Oh hell I thought "Mr. Sorokin what can I do for you?" I said

"I mean none of you harm I just want my nephew so I can take care of him my own way. I tried to get him as they were walking in so I would not have to involve you any more than you already are but they acted fast in protecting him so this was my only other option. On behalf of the Sorokin family I wish to offer my deepest apology to all of you my nephew has hurt. The others involved are already being takin care of" he said

Wow is he for real? What do I do? The agent in me says to not let him take Gory but the other parts of me are screaming let him. I looked at Logan and he nodded he wanted to let them take Gory. I looked at Lilly who nodded and at Meg who also nodded. Well I guess that's that. "Ok go ahead but you have a little problem, you see the guys out there don't know what's going on so all they know is you kidnapped a pregnant federal agent and her family."

"I was hoping you would help me with that. I hear you are an excellent actress if I take you with me they will not dare to try and shoot because they would risk hitting you, once to my bulletproof SUV I let you go."

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Logan screamed "you are not endangering my pregnant fiancée, not happening!"

"Logan its ok I trust him" I said

The guards then grabbed Gory and put tape over his mouth and Lev gently grabbed my arm "OK guy's just stay here no running out to try and stop them ok?" I said and everyone nodded

We started to walk out the door and I saw my dad and the entire Balboa County Sheriffs Dept. outside the door "Dad let us through he doesn't want to hurt anyone just let us through"

"Veronica what is going on!" my dad exclaimed

"They just want Gory dad and they are only taking me as a precaution they are going to let me go at the SUV so just let us thru." I said

They parted ways when my dad nodded and let us go through once to the SUV everyone loaded up and like they promised they let me go Lev turned to me and said "Once again Ms. Mars I apologize for the hurt you and yours were put through and to make it up I have donated money to the FBI so they can open an office here in Neptune. For the record I and my associates are moving far away from Neptune so you no longer have to worry about us." He said as he shut his car door they waited till I was safely back with my dad and left

Wow what a day! The next thing I know I am being engulfed in a hug. I knew it was Logan and just let myself mold to him.

"Veronica they took Mr. Manning and Celeste as well." My dad said

"I know" I said tiredly

"I think it's time to go home" Logan said and everyone nodded

"You know what this means Veronica?" Lilly said

"What Lilly?" I said

"More time to plan the WEDDING!" her and Meg yelled

"Oh lord" I grumbled


	22. Chapter 22

**Veronica's POV**

Time was flying by. The next thing I knew it was the day before my wedding. Here I am almost 8 months pregnant getting ready to marry the love of my life. After what happened in the courtroom we all decided to never discuss it with anyone because we could be held accountable for what Lev done to Gory and the others so we all focused our attention on my wedding. Lil, Mac and Meg all had beautiful ocean blue sleeveless dresses that flowed to the floor they all looked stunning. Yesterday had been the last fitting for all of us so we all put on our dresses and had a little fun. I wasn't feeling too comfortable with my dress because of my huge stomach so they all tried to make me feel better by putting the throw pillows from the couch under their dresses people were looking at us weird but we needed some fun after the last few years we all had. The four of us have been inseparable here lately and the guys all took advantage of that and spent the days we planned the wedding surfing. I know I should be mad but Logan, Dick, Wallace and Duncan deserved some time to be guys. Casey joined them a lot when he wasn't off at his million dollar publishing company. He was in talks with a writer to write mine and Logan's story, after months of him begging us to sell him the rights to our story we finally agreed as long as he changed our names. Last I heard I was going to be Venus Rons and Logan was Brett Jones and the story took place in Jupiter, NM. Of course to tell our story the others had to give permission as well because without all the others there was no story. After long talks and lots of money changing hands the others had agreed. Wallace was now Jerome Jackson, Lilly was Jade Ryan, Duncan was Daniel Ryan, Meg was Mary Jones (They decided to make Meg Logan's sister so the story didn't scream it was us) Dick was John Appleton and Mac was Charlotte "Charlie" Jobs. They gave her the last name Jobs because of Steve Jobs the CEO of Apple. Any way we were deciding what we were going to do for the bachelor/bachelorette party tonight. We all decided to have a joint party instead of separate ones because we all know how crazy the guys get when drunk. I of course would be the designated driver of the night. We all decided to just go to a club in LA, I knew the bouncer so we wouldn't have to stand in line besides with Logan we wouldn't have to stand in line anyway. We all decided to meet at mine and Logan's house at 4 and get ready from there and leave at 6 since it was a 2 hour drive to LA. After we all were ready we walked outside and there sat a hummer limo

"Logan what is this" I asked

"Well since it's such a long drive and I got to thinking I didn't want you to drive at 2 am tired so I decided to hire us a driver." He said

"Awe you are the most considerate boyfriend ever!" I said

"Hey soon to be husband in less than 24 hours" he said

We all piled into the spacious vehicle. Logan and I sat right in the back. Meg and Duncan sat on the drive side seat, Dick and Mac and Wallace sat opposite me and Logan and Lilly and Casey sat opposite Meg and Duncan. Duncan handed out flutes of champagne to everyone except me Logan had told the Limo service to make sure they put nonalcoholic champagne in as well so Duncan gave me a flute of it. We all decided to play I Never. Boy this was going to be fun

"Ok I go first I never got engaged" Lilly said

Logan and me drank and to our surprise Dick and Mac drank and so did Meg and Duncan!

"WAIT A MINUTE! What was that!" I asked the 2 couples

"Well we were going to tell you after your wedding." Duncan said

"Oh my god guys this is great!" I said

"Ok Veronica your turn" Lilly said

"Ok I never got married, ha I can't say that after tomorrow" I said

Dick of course drank and I was about to tell him it was his turn when I saw movement to my right I looked and Casey AND Lilly were drinking

"UM WHAT THE HELL!" Duncan and I said at the same time.

"Well you remember last month when I went with Casey to Las Vegas? Well it kind of just happened" Lilly said

"Wow you think you know people!" Logan laughed

"Ok Dick your turn" I said

"UM I'm having a hard time thinking of something I have never done" the embodiment of surfer dude clichés said

Mac leaned over to him and said something "Ok I got one I have never not had sex"

"Wait what?" Meg said

"I have never not had sex" he said proudly

"Well no one is going to drink to tha…" I was cut off when Wallace drank "Wait what?"

"I have never had sex ok Veronica Mars don't give me that look!" Wallace said

"Awe we have a virgin in the group again" Lilly said

"Remember when that use to be you and Duncan, Ronnie" Logan laughed

"Ha-ha you guys are so funny, well I guess its Wallace's turn" I said

"I have never broke into anywhere" he said

Everyone in the limo drank except Wallace, Meg and Casey

"Wow we are a bunch of criminal's up in here" Lilly laughed

"OK Logan your turn" Lilly said

"Ok I have never found out I had a sister that I didn't know about"

Lilly, me and Mac drank. Everyone but Logan and Dick looked at Mac curiously

"Ok Mac your turn" I said

"I never knew my real parents"

Everyone looked at her again

"I was switched at birth with Madison Sinclair" She said really fast

"You mean all this time we could have had you as Madison!" Lilly yelled

"Well yeah I guess so" Mac said

"Well we lost on that" Meg laughed

"Yeah a lot of things would have been better huh? Like Veronica would have never been shunned to begin with" Mac said bringing back hard memories for some people

"Oh yeah we never really talked about that did we? I really would like to know why my brother and ex boyfriend ditched my best friend the way they did." Lilly said

"Can we not Lilly I want tonight to be a fun night not one that stirs up old feelings" I said

"Ok but after the wedding my questions will be answered" she said

The car stopped and the divider window rolls down "We are here sir" the diver says

The door is opened and we all pile out and walk to the door my bouncer friend looks at me and smiles and rubs my stomach "Hello there Prego" He says

"Ha-ha your soo funny" I say

"Come on in guys, be safe if anyone messes with you Ronnie let me know I'll take care of them" He said

"Yeah I think you would have to check with Logan on seniority for protecting Veronica" Wallace said

We all laughed and walked in. We spent till 2am dancing and having fun. I danced with everyone in our group at one point or another but mostly with Logan and Lilly. Everyone but me and Mac got drunk. I was eying Mac and pulled her into the bathroom

"You know I noticed you drank the nonalcoholic champagne in the limo and nothing but water or sprite here is there something you want to tell me?" I asked her

"Promise not to tell anyone yet?"She asks

"Of course!" I said

"I'm pregnant" Mac said

"Oh my god Mac that's great! Does Dick know?" I ask

"Not yet I want to tell him after your wedding when we all go to Hawaii" she said

Logan and I both decided that since I was almost 8 months pregnant instead of a honeymoon the whole group was going to Hawaii even my dad and Alicia and Darrell were going.

"I won't say a thing" I promised Mac

"I know you are the world's best secret keeper" she said

We went back to everyone else and Logan said it was time to hit the road. We all got back in the Limo in the same seats as before except Wallace was lying in the floor all of us girls laid down with our heads in our significant others laps and fell asleep.

The next thing I know I'm waking up and am flying through the air. I barely see Duncan and Casey jump towards me to protect me from hitting anything. Then everything goes black.

Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I will write


	23. Chapter 23

**Lilly's POV**

I wake up on top of someone. I'm not sure what happened, all I know is we are not on the floor of the limo but the roof. I look around at everyone else and see that Logan and Meg are moving. Next thing I know I hear "Jeez Lil will you get off me already?"From Duncan

"Oh thank god" I say as I move off him.

As soon as Logan gets his barring he moves over to Veronica, who is on top of Casey and slightly under Duncan.

"What the hell happened?"Logan asks

"I'm not sure all you guys were asleep so me and Casey were just talking, next thing we know we start sliding and flying through the air. Casey and I both jumped towards Veronica to shield her from hitting anything that could hurt the baby and next thing we know here we are." Duncan said

Veronica stirred and moaned "What the hell?"

"Ronnie, you ok?" Logan asks her

"Yeah thanks to Casey and Duncan. You should have seen it. It was like they both turned into Superman flying through the air at me" she laughed

"Hey we try" Casey says

"Is everyone ok?" Veronica asks

We all look around everyone is moving except Wallace.

"Oh my god! Wallace, Wallace talk to me!" Veronica says as she rushes to him

Wallace doesn't even move at all "His pulse is really weak. Does anyone have their cell on them?" Veronica asks

"I already called 911" Meg says

"That's my girl" Veronica smiles at her

Logan, Duncan, Casey and Dick all work on getting us out of the limo. They finally break one of the windows using Lilly's heel on her shoe. Veronica makes them take me Mac and Meg out first and then Wallace. As they start to help her out the window she screams in pain.

I run over to her "Veronica what's wrong!"

"I think I just had a contraction" she said softly

"What? It's too early for the baby!" Logan cries out

Mac comes over to me as the guys help me the rest of the way out.

"Has your water broke?" Mac asks

"No, I don't think so" Veronica say

"Ok that's good then there's time to get you to the hospital. Dick, you and Casey go check on the driver. Logan and Lilly you guys stay with Veronica and Duncan, you and Meg come help me check out Wallace. Lilly, keep her calm and make sure she breathes. Logan time how long it is between each contraction, if they get 5 minutes apart let me know." Mac says

Wow who would have thought Mac would take charge like that!

"Mac are you good?" Veronica says giving Mac a look, what's that about?

"Yeah I'm good" She says as she goes over to Wallace

**Mac POV**

I hope what I told Veronica was true. I hope I'm ok. I hit the side of the limo kind of hard but I had not felt any pain yet. As soon as we get to the hospital I will have the doctor check me out. I guess Dick gets to find out tonight. I get over to Wallace and check his pulse. It is still very weak and his breathing is slow. This night is all Veronica and Logan need, if Veronica loses Wallace I can just see her spiraling out of control like when she thought Lilly was dead. I was still checking Wallace when we finally heard sirens not far in the distance. 3 ambulances and 2 cop cars pull up moments later. One EMT rushes to us while another goes over to Veronica and a third goes to the unconscious driver. The cops start talking to Casey and Dick and I hear them tell the cops that Veronica was FBI and one of the officers called it in and said they needed more officers to find out what had happened. What did happen? I look around and I do not see another car or skid marks for that matter. So what had caused the driver to lose control of the limo causing it to flip?

**Veronica POV**

Ok the day before my wedding and one of my best friends is unconscious and I am in labor, all following a major accident. OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOD! There goes another contraction. I really wanted to be married to Logan before the baby came but doesn't look like that is going to happen.

"I can't believe this! I wanted to be a married woman before the baby came!" I exclaimed

"You know Ronnie I can go online and get ordained in like 2 seconds and marry you guys then we could just have the ceremony later" Dick said

Good old Dick! "Yes! Do it! My dad already wants to kill me for get pregnant in the first place before marriage he will kill me if I have this baby before I'm married!" I say

Mac pulls out her Iphone and goes to work on getting Dick ordained. The ambulance driver says that we have to go so Dick, Logan, Mac and Lilly jump in with me much to the EMT's displeasure and the rest rode with the police or with Wallace. We are almost there when Mac says she is done. She also downloaded an app that tells Dick what to do. Very quickly we say I do and the next thing we are at the hospital. Meg had apparently called my dad after she called 911 because he was there waiting on us.

"Um nurse how many people are allowed in with me?" I ask

"3 but we can put you in the observatory delivery room if you have more that you want to be there its bigger and can fit the doctors and nurses plus 7 other people but all of them except 3 have to sit in the corner." She said

"Yes please I have a big family and I am sure they all want to be there" I said

"Ok give me names" the nurse says

"My dad of course, Logan, Lilly, Mac, Meg, Duncan and Dick" I say

Dick looks up shocked "You want me in there?" he asks

"Of course, you're my brother why wouldn't you be? Besides if I can't have Wallace you're the next best thing" I say and wink at him

"Who would've thought that Dick Casablancas would be in the delivery room with Veronica Mars" Mac said

"Yeah it surprises me too but not as surprising as the fact that the baby is Logan Echolls" I laugh

"Wow if our high school selves could see us now they would all have heart attacks" Meg said

We get in the delivery room and the nurses gets everyone where she wants them and then checks to see how far I am dilated she then tells everyone that it would not be long because I was almost fully dilated.

**Lilly POV**

Here we all were in the room with Veronica. Me, Logan and Dad all were beside her as everyone else had to sit in the corner. It all happened so fast. She didn't have to push long until we heard a cry.

Then Logan says "Hey Sugarpuss we got ourselves a baby…"

I am evil! I want to end here for this chapter hehehe! 10 Reviews and I will put up the next chapter


	24. Chapter 24

**Lilly POV**

Then Logan says "Hey Sugarpuss we got ourselves a baby boy!"

The doctor hands him over to Veronica after Logan cuts the cord.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I say

"What are you going to name him?" dad asks

"Wow we haven't really put a lot of thought into names since we thought we had more time. What do you guys suggest?" Veronica says

"Dick jr!" Dick says

"Um maybe for our kid there Dick" Mac says.

"Yeah well that's a ways off" Dick says

"UM…."Mac says

"WHAT!" everyone but Veronica yells

"Well I wanted to wait till after Logan and Veronicas Wedding but I'm pregnant!" Mac says

"OH MY GOD CONGRATS!" everyone says as Dick stands there shocked

"Dick you ok?" Veronica asks him

He looks at her then grabs Mac up and swings her around

"Are you kidding? IM GREAT!" he says

"Well if we are in a sharing mood here Casey and I got something to say as well" I added

Everyone looks at me "I'm pregnant too!" I say

"Oh my god!" Everyone yells

"I knew you were not drinking tonight!" Veronica says

"Yeah sis you know me a little too well" I say to her

"You know what this means right?" Duncan says

"What?" We all ask

"Think about it my Lilly, Veronica and Logan's son, Mac and Dick's kid and Lilly and Casey's kid. It's the Fantastic 4 back in business!" He says

"Oh my god you are so right! Let's just pray that they don't have half the drama we had!" Veronica says

"Yeah no kidding! Speaking of which I am going to go check on Wallace" I say

"I will come with" Meg says

Meg and I go to find Wallace's doctor. We go to the nurses' station and ask them for information and they say that they would page the doctor. A few minutes later the doctor comes out

"Are either of you Mr. Fennel's family?" he asks

"Yeah we are his sisters from the same mister" I joke

The doctor just looks at us

"We are closer than family doctor trust us" Meg adds

"I am reluctant to tell you without his mother hearing it first" the doctor says

"Listen Doc whatever it is trust me you can tell us I am the sheriffs daughter and his mom is dating my dad" I say

"Are you Veronica? He kept saying that name" he said

"No I'm Veronica's sister Lilly" I tell him

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but Veronica was the last thing Mr. Fennel said. He passed away about 30 minutes ago. We tried all we could but the extent of his internal injuring was just too great" the doctor says

What this can't be right! Wallace is gone? I don't understand! How am I going to tell Veronica?

Meg apparently could tell what I was thinking and grabbed my hand "We will tell her together" she says

At this point I am balling my eyes out and tell Meg that I needed a minute before we went back to tell the others. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and tried to calm down but it wasn't working. Finally I decided I was calm enough and went back out into the hallway and saw Ms. Fennel walk into the hospital.

"Oh Meg Hun there you are I took Lilly and Darryl over to Jake's because the hospital called me about Wallace being hurt have you heard anything about him?" She says

"No Ms. Fennel but go ask the nurse" Meg says

I know she said that because she didn't want us to be the ones to tell her we already had a big job ahead of us in telling Veronica

"Ok Hun oh how's Veronica?"She says

"Great they had a boy" Meg tells her

"Oh tell her congrats and I will let you know when I get news on Wallace" she says as she walks away

We make our way back to Veronica's room.

**Meg's POV**

We get back to the room and I tell Lilly to wait outside for a minute and go in and ask Mr. Mars to come outside for a second. He takes one look at Lilly and knows it's not good news

"What is it?" he asks

"Ms. Fennel is gonna need you Mr. Mars. Wallace died and she is probably getting told right now" I tell him he gives us both a look and runs off toward where we just came from and braced myself for what was to come when we walked through that door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lilly POV**

Meg and I walked into the room. I was trying to figure out just how to tell my sister that her best friend was dead. For her it would be déjà vu all over again only this time she wouldn't find out years later that he was still alive. I looked at Meg and could tell she was trying to fight back the tears.

"So how's Wallace?" Veronica asks

"Um Veronica there… Shit I mean… Veronica Wallace did not survive. I'm soo sorry" I cried out and ran over to her engulfing her in a hug

She just stared at me for a minute and then pushed me away.

"No you're lying. Why would you say such a thing to me Lilly! You know what it did to me when I thought you were dead! How could you come in here and even joke like that?" She yelled at me

"It's true Veronica. That's why your dad left. He went to find Alicia to comfort her" Meg told her

Veronica broke into tears and started screaming for all of us to get out of her room. Like I thought she was taking this very hard. Before we all started to leave the door opened and a nurse wheeled someone in. it was Wallace

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled

"You know my moms had the same reaction. Seems like the EMT's mixed up my chart with the limo driver's chart. You know cuz we are both black. He was the one that died. Moms is in the admin office given someone hell for what they caused her. Sheriff Mars being there is making it even better." He laughed "so where's my godson"

Wow I guess I was wrong about Veronica finding her best friend alive yet again. The things that happen in Neptune. It sends everyone to their own personal hell then draws them back again.

Ok so im just gonna end the story here since I haven't had any reviews in a long time. I know people got mad I killed Wallace but I was always gonna bring him back. In the future I may do a story about all of the kids but I gotta figure out since baby Lilly is so much older than the others how to put her more close to the others Lilly was of course only a year older than Logan, Veronica and Duncan where as baby Lilly is 4 years older than the others . Anyways I hope you enjoyed my story thanks for reading!


End file.
